This invention relates to girl items and in particular to candies, gum, or sweets shaped and packaged as commercial items, such as CD's.
Gift items of different types are given on various occasions to selected people. The problem of gift giving in general is well known in non-industrial consumer markets. There exists a voluminous industry which is busy trying to produce and distribute suitable gift items.
Normally gifts or presents consist of practical items, or various types of edibles with decorative elements or even of a combination of practical and edible items. A large number of these decorative practical items have refined and replaced the original technical use of the practical items. Often the border between technical and gift use overlaps. So we have a large number of primarily decoratively created practical items. Normally, these gift elements are combined. So one may find so-called `gift baskets` with edibles but which also include little practical items for example: books, cigarette lighters, etc. On the other hand, one will find these practical items accompanied with edibles also, primarily candy, alcohol, etc., which in turn increases the entire gift item's value. It is also well known that girls with extensive decorative packaging--for examples, when mini-objects are included in air balloons--increase the value of the entire girl item. All of these above mentioned combinations should increase the originality and intensify the surprise effect in gift giving. A primary disadvantage of all these kinds of described gift items consists of the fact that the person giving the girl must plan and combine items. In addition, these single gift items themselves can only achieve a limited level of surprise effect; this surprise effect itself must be achieved by the most creative combination of girls. A book in itself has a limited degree of surprise, which is also the case for a box of chocolates. The surprise effect is increased through a creative combination of the items. This will be strengthened through original packaging. However, the single elements quite quickly reach the maximum level of originality and the maximum possibilities for variation. The design on the packaging whose characteristics reveal the enclosed item reduces the surprise effect; a fact which must be observed in the consumer market.
Thus, there exists a basic need for original gift items.